Hinata In Wonderland
by vinara 28
Summary: 'Lari, bawa aku lari. Pergi ke tempat yang sepi. Aku benci kehidupan membosankan ini, aku ingin pergi ketempat yang lain.' Entah kenapa fikiranku selalu berfikir ingin menuju ke tempat yang lebih indah, padahal sekeras apapun aku meneriakan hal itu, pasti tak akan terjadi./Mimpi, ya aku yakin ini mimpi, aku sedang bermimpi/bad summary/RnR
1. Chapter 1

_Gomen sebelumnya, author bejad dan gila ini belum bisa nerusin ff yang lain. Malah sekarang bikin ff baru, tapi insyaallah Author bakalan nerusin secepatnya, ^^_

_Di lihat dari judul, pasti kalian tau FF ini terinspirasi dari film apa..? tapi Author akan berusaha buat versi Author. Meski tak semuanya berbeda. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat buat nulis Fic seperti ini, tapi seketika ide ini mendesak ingin keluar saat aku mendengarkan lagu JKT48 yang berjudul Firs Rabbit. Meskipun kalian sudah tau jalan ceritanya, Author masih berharap kalian suka jalan cerita Versi Author._

* * *

**_Hinata in Wonderland_**

**_Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto_**

**_Author : Vinara 28_**

**_Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H._**

**_Genre : Fantasi_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Warning: OOC, Abal, Terinspirasi dari film Alice In Wonderland, Tanda baca acak-acakan, No EYD, Typos' di mana-mana._**

* * *

Dentingan alunan musik menggema di suatu ruangan, perpaduan antara detik jam dan hentakan piano menjadi backsong yang begitu apik untuk musik pengiring tidur. Kotak box kayu yang menjadi sumber suara terus saja berputar mengalunkan nada-nada klasik.

Gadis berambut Indigo menarawang jauh entah kemana, ia menatap dirinya di depan cermin tapi ia tak menatap pantulannya. Gaun malam gelap ia kenakan dengan elegan, wajah yang telah di poles membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Hinata..?" seseorang duduk di sebelah Hinata dan mengusap lembut rambut Hinata, "tou-san," balas Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Tou-san tak menyangka kau akan menemukan jodohmu secepat ini," Hiashi menatap lembut pantulan putrinya melalui cermin. Malam ini adalah malam pertemuan antara kedua orang tua Hinata dan calon suaminya.

"Aku pun tak menyangka akan secepat itu," Balas Hinata, tangannya menyusup di helai rambut merapihkan sedikit juntaian rambutnya.

"Dia pemuda baik, aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersamanya." Hiashi menepuk pelan pundak Hinata sebelum beranjak pergi membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan mempoles wajahnya.

"Aku harap begitu," gumang Hinata, senyuman tipis ia tarik dari sudut bibirnya.

Hinata berdiri menuju box musik yang masih saja mengalun lembut. Box musik pemberian Kaa-san nya yang telah tiada, Hinata menutup box itu untuk menghentikan alunan musik.

"sepertinya sudah rapih," sekali lagi Hinata menatap dirinya di cermin untuk memastikan dirinya benar-benar sempurna. Hinata berjalan menuju rak untuk mengambil tas jinjing dan Hills.

Tak sengaja tas tangan Hinata menyepak box musik hingga terjatuh. Mata Hinata terperangah melihat benda pemberian mendiang ibunya itu koyak. Hinata menjongkok mengambil benda yang pecah menjadi dua.

"Dasar ceroboh, inikan pemberiannya Kaa-san, apa yang harus ku lakukan, apa benda ini masih bisa di perbaiki..?" gumang Hinata merutuki kecerobohannya.

Sekelebat Hinata melihat sesuatu berkilau dari dalam Box musik yang telah rusak itu. Hinata mencongkel sedikit Musik Box dan di dapati sebuah Liontin di dalam nya.

"Liontin Kaa-san..?" Hinata tersenyum lebar, ia berlari menghadap cermin mencoba mencocokan liontin itu dengan gaun yang tengah ia kenakan. Ternyata cocok.

Hinata langsung mengenakan nya di leher jenjangnya, "Cantik," gumang Hinata. Dengan hati riang ia keluar kamar, karena Hinata sekarang merasa lebih dekat dengan Kaa-san nya saat mengenakan Liontin itu. Meskipun semasa hidupnya Hinata tidak pernah melihat Kaa-sannya mengenakan Liontin. Tapi Hinata yakin kalau Liontin itu adalah milik ibunya.

Makan malam berjalan dengan hening dan syahdu. Kedua keluarga memang selalu memakai aturan tak boleh saling berbicara saat tengah makan. Meskipun membosankan tapi itulah aturan kluarga ini.

"Hiashi-san, putrimu begitu cantik, aku yakin cucu kita nanti pasti lucu." Ucap pria paruh baya saat sudah menyelesaikan makanannya dan kini mereka tengah menikmati makanan penutup.

Hinata tersenyum simpul menghormati sang calon mertua. "Benar sekali Fukagu-san, aku tidak sabar menanti saat itu tiba,"

Tangan Hinata menggenggam liontin yang ia kenakan dan dengan ragu-ragu ia melirik ke arah calon suaminya. Seseorang bersifat dingin tanpa ekspresi, Hinata menunduk saat orang yang tengah ia lirik juga meliriknya.

Kedua keluarga saling berbincang-bincang dengan riang, meskipun dengan bahasa dan kalimat yang sopan. Candaan demi candaan keluar dari bibir kedua belah pihak. Hinata yang mendengar candaan itu juga turut tersenyum.

"Jadi kita akan meresmikan mereka minggu depan..?" wanita paruh baya dengan wajah yang ramah menanyakan hal itu pada Hiashi.

"Tentu saja Mikoto-san, aku hanya ada waktu senggang di hari itu, sebelum aku berangkat ke Cina untuk menangani cabang perusahaan ku di sana." Balas Hiashi.

"Sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah sangat ingin menikahi Hinata." Ujar Fugaku menepuk kepala Sasuke. Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Fukagu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Hinata terdiam dengan seribu fikirannya 'Nyonya Uchiha..? hem.. aku rasa tidak terlalu buruk' batin Hinata membayangkan kehidupannya kelak.

Makan malam yang berkesan, penuh hikmat dan keramahan, sebuah keputusanpun terlontar dari acara makan malam itu.

Hinata mencoba gaun putih panjang yang di penuhi renda di bagian bawah. Memutar kekanan-kekiri sambil menilai apakah ada yang kurang, "Aku rasa sudah sempurna, tapi entah kenapa aku masih merasa kurang," Hinata mengangkat rok panjangnya lalu memutar-mutar sehingga membuat rok itu mengembang tertiup angin.

Gaun tanpa lengan itu akan ia kenakan saat pesta pertunangannya kelak. "sepertinya akan lebih sempurna jika aku mengenakan Liontin kaa-san," lagi-lagi Hinata memasangkan Liontin itu pada baju yang ia kenakan. Dan entah kenapa Liontin itu selalu saja cocok dengan gaun apapun.

"Cantik," gumang Hinata. Senyum manis ia kembangkan untuk menyongsong hari bahagianya itu, tapi entah kenapa ada sebersit perasaan mengganjal di hatinya. Hinata menggenggam bandul Liontin erat-erat. "Kaa-san, jika memang pilihanku salah, maka pilihkan sesuatu yang benar untuk ku." Hinata menunduk, air matanya mengalir dan dadanya terasa sakit.

Hinata berdiri dengan perasaan yang sama, rasa yang terasa sesak dan mengganjal. Seluruh tamu undangan telah hadir untuk menyaksikan penyatuan dua anak pengusaha no satu di Jepang.

Sasuke berdiri dengan gagah di sebelah Hinata. Meski mereka sama-sama kaku tapi mereka berusaha untuk tetap bersikap wajar di depan tamu.

Rasa itu semakin menyesak di dada Hinata, matanya menerawang entah kemana menatap seonggok awan putih yang berlalu tertiup angin. 'Masa depan ku..? haruskah..?' tatapan matanya beralih menatap Sasuke. Di sana Hinata menemukan satu keputusan.

Cincin melingkar di jari manis Hinata, dan kini saat nya Hinata yang mengenakan cincin ke jari Sasuke dengan begitu mereka telah resmi sebagai pasangan.

Angin berhembus kencang membuat semua dekorasi dan taplak meja melambai-lambai. Pesta pertunangan ini memang mengusung tema Garden Party, karena itu pertunangan diadakan di tempat terbuka.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mencoba memasukan cincin tersebut ke jari Sasuke. Tapi entah itu di sengaja atau Hinata terlalu gerogi, cincin itu terjatuh. Sekali lagi angin berhembus membuat semuanya terperangah menatap benda bundar yang tergeletak di atas rumput.

"Maaf, sepertinya Hinata terlalu gerogi." Tutur Hiashi menghangat kan suasana. Sasuke berjongkok memungut cincin itu.

Hinata terlihat bingung ia mengangkat gaun panjangnya, dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan tempat acara.

"Hinata, " teriak Hiashi penuh amarah. Semua orang mengejar Hinata mencoba untuk menagkapnya, kecuali Sasuke.

Ia tersenyum tanpa arti menatap cincin yang tengah ia genggam, masih dengan posisi berjongkok.

"Hinata, Kau mau lari kemana..?" semua maid dan para panitia berlari dengan pontang-panting mengejar Hinata yang telah jauh.

_[Hinata POV]_

Aku berlari dengan menjinjing gaun putihku, aku tidak tau harus pergi kemana akupun tidak tau alasan kenapa aku lari. Aku pasti akan habis jika tertangkap, aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak lari, bodoh.

Aku berdiri dengan linglung karena aku bingung harus kemana, aku menggenggam liontin Kaa-san lalu memejamkan mata 'Lari, bawa aku lari. Pergi ke tempat yang sepi. Aku benci kehidupan membosankan ini, aku ingin pergi ketempat yang lain.' Entah kenapa fikiranku selalu berfikir ingin menuju ke tempat yang lebih indah, padahal sekeras apapun aku meneriakan hal itu, pasti tak akan terjadi.

"Hinata-sama.." seorang maid berlari menujuku, dengan cepat aku berlari kembali, berlari entah kemanapun asalkan tidak tertangkap.

_[End Hinata POV]_

_[Normal POV]_

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga meskipun agak sedikit susah karena gaun yang begitu panjang dan lebar, kaki Hinata tersandung batu tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh terperosok ke jurang.

"Tuan, kami tidak menemukan Hinata-sama." Lapor salah satu Maid.

"Anak kurang ajar. Kenapa dia membuatku malu," gumang Hiashi tangan nya mengepal penuh emosi.

Tanpa mereka sadari kini Sasuke juga telah menghilang dari tempat pesta.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata Hinata bergetar dan membuka, mata Lavender bening menerawang menatap langit yang tampak berbeda.

Hinata tergeletak di hamparan daun kering kecoklatan, sebagian daun kering itu jatuh di wajah Hinata. "Uhm.. di mana aku..?" gumang Hinata, ia terduduk dan memijit pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir. Mata Hinata menyusuri tempat yang begitu asing ini, semua hanya ada pohon dan pohon. "Aku tersesat..?" Hinata mencoba berdiri meski kakinya agak sedikit sakit.

Hinata berjalan mencari jalan keluar tapi lagi-lagi ia tersandung karena menginjak gaun panjangnya. Dengan mantap Hinata menyobek sebagian roknya hingga kini hanya sepanjang lutut, "dengan begini aku bisa lebih mudah berjalan."

Hinata berjalan menyusuri hutan mencari jalan keluar, tapi sepertinya ia hanya jalan memutar, Hinata melongok ke atas melihat perubahan awan yang mulai mendung.

Hujan rintik-rintik jatuh membasahi Bumi, dengan terpaksa Hinata berlari mencari tempat berteduh dan tanpa sengaja pula Hinata menemukan sebuah Lubang yang cukup besar di pangkal pohon besar. Hinata berteduh di pinggir lubang itu tanpa berniat untuk melihat lebih dalam.

Hujan turun dengan lebat hingga membuat tempat pijakan kaki Hinata menjadi becek, kaki Hinata terpeleset membuat Hinata tersungkur masuk kedalam lubang itu, lubang yang dalam dan beitu dalam. Hingga membawa tubuh Hinata ke tempat yang berbeda.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Gomen, kalau Naruto nya belum muncul, ^^ dan gomen kalau mengecewakan._

_He..he.. ini hanya salah satu ff pelampiasan,_

_jangan lupa **Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Karena ada Reader yang meminta di buat versi yang berbeda, jadi Author usahain bikin berbeda, meskipun inti nya masih sama (?) he..he.. ^^v (Semoga suka)_

_Hinata In Wonderland_

* * *

**_[Chapter 2]_**

**_Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto_**

**_Author : Vinara 28_**

**_Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H._**

**_Genre : Fantasi_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Warning: OOC, Abal, Terinspirasi dari film Alice In Wonderland, Tanda baca acak-acakan, No EYD, Typos' di mana-mana._**

* * *

_[Hinata POV]_

Rasa pusing menjalar di kepalaku, semuanya gelap. Begitu gelap hingga aku tak mampu membuka mata. Senyap-senyap aku mendengar dentingan alunan musik seperti yang selalu ku dengarkan musik yang berasal dari box kayu milik Kaa-san.

Semakin jelas dan semakin jelas. Dentingan detik jam dan hentakan piano menggema mendominasi pendengaranku.

Semakin lama suara itu semakin beragam, alunan penuh keceriaan menari-nari indah mengundangku untuk membuka mata. Aku tertidur di atas lantai kayu, mataku beredar menatap semua benda yang terbuat dari kayu.

Tembok, Meja, Kursi, Jam, Lantai semuanya kayu. Tak ada seorang pun di sini, dan tak ada satu pintupun di sini. Kepalaku memutar menatap langit-langit yang tak ada atapnya. Aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang gelap di atas sangat gelap dan kosong.

"Halo..? Apa ada orang..?" suaraku menggema memenuhi ruangan, tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab, aku hanya mendengar pantulan suaraku yang terus berulang hingga terdengar jauh.

Tak ada cahaya, tapi semua terlihat dengan jelas. Warna coklat menjadi backgrone di sekelilingku, gaun putih yang ku kenakanpun kini sudah berubah menjadi coklat karena terkena lumpur.

Aku mencengkram erat Liontin di leherku, aku bingung, aku benar-benar bingung seingatku aku terjatuh di dalam lubang, tapi kenapa aku berada di dalam ruangan yang begitu aneh.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang semakin menjauh "Maaf..? Apa kau penghuni tempat ini..?" tak ada jawaban. Langkah itu semakin menjauh dan menjauh.

Tak perlu fikir panjang lagi aku mengejar langkah itu, aku tak peduli di sini tempat aneh, yang aku inginkan hanya ingin kembali pulang. "Hallo..?" kembali menggema. Kini aku takut, tempat ini semakin menyeramkan. Langkah kaki itupun telah menghilang membawaku ke tempat yang terlihat besar dan sangat besar.

Meja, Kursi menjadi besar hingga membuatku seolah mengecil. Mataku menatap satu pintu, bibirku mengulum senyum karena akhirnya aku melihat pintu, aku yakin pintu itu adalah jalan keluar. Aku berlari terus berlari menuju pintu yang tak seberapa jauh itu.

Memang tak jauh, tapi entah kenapa sekuat aku berlari tetap saja tak sampai, seolah ruangan ini terus memanjang membuat jarak yang semakin panjang pulah. Aku menggambil nafas karena lelah "Kenapa jauh sekali..?" gumang ku, "Aku haus..!" ujarku, aku mencari sesuatu yang dapat ku minum dan ternyata terdapat sebotol minuman di atas meja.

Aku hanya diam memikirkan bagaimana meraih minuman itu, karena meja yang ada di hadapanku kini terlau tinggi dan besar. Aku mengambil beberapa buku dari rak yang tak jauh dari ku, aku menyusunnya hingga kini tangan ku mampu merah botol air mineral.

Aku menenggak habis air itu karena terlalu haus dan lelah. Entah kenapa perasaan ku jadi tak enak, badan ku serasa berubah. "Kyyaa.. apa yang terjadi padaku..?" tubuhku membesar hingga membuat gaun yang ku pakai menggetat. Meja yang tadinya berukuran besar kini berubah menjadi normal menurutku.

Aneh, aku semakin berfikir pasti ini hanya mimpi, aku berjalan mengacuhkan semua keadaan. Menuju pintu satu-satunya yang ada di sana.

Tapi kini aku semakin bingung karena pintu itu terlalu kecil untuk ku lewati. Tangan ku membuka pintu menampakan pemandangan yang begitu hijau dan indah. Kali ini aku benar-benar yakin kalau pintu ini adalah pintu keluar, tapi aku bingung bagaimana caranya aku keluar jika badanku tak muat masuk ke sana.

Aku melihat ada secarik kertas kecil di gagang pintu, aku membuka kertas itu, terdapat sebuah tulisan yang begitu aneh "Minum, dan kau akan temukan dirimu di tempat yang baru" apa arti dari kata-kata ini.

Mataku mengedar kembali melihat seisi ruangan, 'tak ada sesuatu yang dapat di minum selain tadi.' Fikirku. Tapi tunggu dulu aku melewatkan satu tempat kecil, aku melihat di sudut pintu terdapat botol berwarna coklat yang begitu kecil.

Aku menjimpit botol tersebut karena ukurannya yang terlalu kecil, "Minum, dan kau akan temukan dirimu di tempat yang baru," gumangku. Tanpa bimbang lagi aku segera meminum air yang berada di dalam botol. Hanya ada setetes air.

Tubuh ku menyusut bahkan lebih menyusut dari tubuh normalku, gaun yang ku kenakan pun melonggar hingga hampir terlepas. Aku membuka ikatan di pinggangku dan kembali aku lilitkan agar gaun yang ku kenakan tak terlepas.

Aku juga merobek sedikit renda di rok ku hingga membentuk sebuah tali, lalu aku lilitkan di dadaku agar lebih nyaman dan tak merasa was-was. Gaun yang tadinya selutut kini berubah menjadi semata kaki.

Aku melangkah keluar dari pintu itu, ketempat yang menurutku sangat asing tapi juga sangat indah.

Langi berwarna ungu ke hijau-hijauan , terdapat beberapa sepecies yang tak ku ketahui, tanaman merambat masih memenuhi tempat ini. Begitu berwarna dan indah. "Wonderfull"

_[End Hinata POV]_

_{Normal POV]_

"AAPPAA..?" suara kasar menggema mengagetkan semua penghuni yang ada di sana, semua menjadi tegang menatap pria bermata gelap sang penguasa kegelapat murka.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar..?" ulang nya sekali lagi, masih dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Maaf Madara-sama, tapi itu benar, orang yang dapat mengalahkan mu kini telah muncul." Pria berambut blonde panjang yang di ikat pony tail menunduk di hadapan Madara.

"Dasar Bodoh.. kenapa kau membiarkan ini terjadi..!" Madara mengatungkan tongkat kekuasaan nya ke arah Deidara.

Buummmpp.. sebuah kilatan muncul merambat ke arah Deidara hingga terjadi sebuah ledakan kecil.

Deidara menyeringai, ia tak terluka sedikitpun karena ia telah menyiapkan prisai. "Tuan, kau tak akan dapat menghindarinya, cepat atau lambat anak itu akan muncul. Jadi hal terbaik yang dapat kita lakukan adalah mengundangnya ke sini di saat ia tak menyadari takdirnya."

Madara mengepalkan tangannya ia terlihat begitu geram. "AAGGHHRR.." Madara melepaskan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki hingga kini tempat ini berubah menjadi luluh lantah tak berbentuk. Pengawal yang setia mengawal Madara tergeletak tak bernyawa, hanya menyisakan Madara dan Deidara.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri Hutan belantara, kepalanya tak henti-henti menoleh kesana kemari menatap tempat yang begitu asing. "Kyyaa.. Indah sekali," pekik Hinata pelan menatap bunga berwarna merah dan sangat besar, tangan Hinata mencoba menyentuh bunga itu tapi perhatian nya terusik karena ada suara langkah dari arah belakangnya.

Hinata menoleh mencari asal suara, tanpa ia sadari bunga besar tadi telah berdiri tegak siap memakan Hinata. Dengan santainya Hinata kembali berbalik, mata Hinata membulat sempurna melihat gigi-gigi dari bunga karnivora tersebut, "Kyyaa..." pekik Hinata, ia menutup matanya tak berani melihat apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Hinata tak merasakan sesuatu menyentuhnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Kini di hadapannya ada seekor katak melompat-lompat di atas bunga yang telah lunglai tak bernyawa, "Katak yang aneh," Gumang Hinata ia berniat meninggalkan katak tersebut.

"Bahkan kau pun tak mengucapkan terimakasih padaku," langkah kaki Hinata terhenti dan kembali menatap katak. "Siapa yang berbicara..?" tanya Hinata mencari seseorang yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata ambigu.

"Hey.. apa kau tidak melihat ada aku di sini..?" katak itu terus melompat-lompat, mata Hinata kembali membulat menatap katak yang ada di hadapannya "Kyyaaa.. katak bisa bicara.." Teriak Hinata ketakutan, kakinya gemetar hingga tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Jangan makan aku, aku mohon.. jangan makan aku," Hinata gemetar ketakutan karena katak itu terus membesar kembali ke ukuran yang seharusnya.

"Aku tak akan memakan mu, aku tidak suka daging manusia, seharusnya aku tak menyelamatkan mu dari bunga tadi jika kau akan memperlakukanku bagaikan predator,"

Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepala, mencerna keadaan saat ini. Ia baru sadar kalau katak itu yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari bunga karnivora. "Terimakasih," gumang Hinata pelan.

"Apa..? aku tidak dengar..?"

"TERIMAKASIH.." teriak Hinata, ia merasa sangat aneh karena berbicara dengan seekor katak "Siapa namamu..?" tanya Hinata.

"Gamabunta," jawab katatak berwarna orange kemerah-merahan itu. Gamabunta berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. "Kau mau ikut atau tetap berdiri di sana..?" tawar Gamabunta.

Hinata melihat keadaan sekitar, begitu banyak tanaman merambat yang mengerikan dan setiap kelopak bunga mekar terdapat taring yang siap mengkoyak daging. "Aku ikut..!" dengan cepat Hinata berjalan menyusul Gamabunta.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tau ini tempat apa..? apa ini dunia dongeng..?" Hinata berusaha keras menyamai langkah lebar Gamabunta.

"Ini negeri Konoha, apapun ada di sini," Ucap Gamabunta singkat. Bahkan terlalu singkat untuk sebuah penjelasan.

Mata lavender Hinata tak henti-hentinya menatap keanehan sekitar, menatap berbagai pasang mata yang mengintip di balik semak-semak, mereka hanya terdiam tak berani untuk bergerak.

"Kau, Hinata bukan..?" tutur Gamabunta membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "eh,, bagaimana kau tau..?" tanya Hinata, seingatnya ia belum memberitahu siapa namanya.

"Kalau begitu aku menjemputmu dengan tepat waktu,"

"Menjemput..?" Hinata menatap Gamabunta "Untuk apa..?" lanjut Hinata.

Gamabunta tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia masih terus saja melompat , Hinata mengembungkan pipi, ia kesal karena di acuhkan.

'Mimpi, pasti ini mimipi, aku yakin..!' Hinata mencubit tangannya sendiri "Aw," Hinata mengusap tangannya karena merasakan sakit 'Sakit, apa ini nyata..? tapi ini terlalu aneh untuk menjadi nyata.'

GGGEERRR..

Terdengar sebuah suara gerangan hewan di sekeliling mereka, Gamabunta segera memasang pose waspada matanya melirik kesana-kemari siap untuk melawan. Sementara Hinata ia melangkah mundur dari tubuh Gamabunta.

Crraass.. pedang Gamabunta memotong seekor buaya yang berada di belakang Hinata siap untuk menerkan, wajah Hinata berubah ketakutan melihat gerakan sangat cepat itu, ia melirik melihat seonggok bangkai hewan yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua "Itu tadi apa..?" tanya Hinata ketakutan.

'Ini pasti mimpi, ini pasti mimpi..' Hinata mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri. "Waspada, mereka ada banyak..!" ujar Gamabunta masih memasang pose waspada.

Beberapa ekor Buaya menyerang mereka, dengan cekatan Gamabunta melindungi Hinata dari serangan Buaya tersebut.

Sssuurrttt.. seekor serangga merayap melilit tubuh Hinata. "Kkkyyaa.. menjijikkan.." Hinata tau serangga apa itu, ia merasa jijik karena memang ia geli dengan serangga. Apa lagi serangga yang melilitnya berukuran sangat besar. Hinata tak berani bergerak sedikitpun, ia terlalu takut.

Ccrraass, Gamabunta mengalunkan pedangnya menyabit serangga itu hingga terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian. Hinata membatu karena pedang itu hampir saja mengenai tubuhnya.

GGEERRR.. sesosok mahluk besar datang dari arah rawa, ia memiliki cakar dan taring besar, mahluk berbentuk buaya berukuran sangat besar mengibaskan ekornya hingga membuat Gamabunta terpental jauh.

Hinata berdiri terdiam menatap mahluk raksaksa itu. "Ini pasti mimpi.. ini pasti mimpi.." Gumang Hinata terus menerus, ia memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk bangun.

"Bodoh, buka matamu dan larilah..!" teriak Gamabunta dari kejauhan.

"Ini mimpi.. ini mimpi.. kkyyyaaaa..." Hinata berteriak saat lengannya terkoyak oleh cakar besar. Hinata berlari sambil mencengkram lengannya yang terus berdarah. "Ini pasti mimpi.. Ini mimpi.." Hinata masih meracau tak jelas.

Hinata berlari menerjang semak belukar, ia melompat dari satu batu ke batu lain, menyebrang rawa tempat di mana mahluk itu muncul.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau malah lari menuju rawa..?" Gamabunta mencoba untuk berdiri tapi ia tak sanggup karena tulangnya retak terhempas ke dinding batu besar. "Sial..!"

"Kyyaa..." Hinata berteriak Histeris. Ia terkepung oleh beberapa Buaya, buaya-buaya itu berdiri menunjukan cakarnya. "Makanan yang lezat.." Ucap salah satu buaya.

"Tolong..."

Crass.. Crass.. Crass.. seketika semua buaya-buaya itu tumbang.

Hinata menatap sosok pria berdiri dengan gagah. "Kau tidak apa-apa..? kau tidak apa-apa..? kau tidak apa-apa..?" tanya pria brambut Blonde, mengabsen seluruh tubuh Hinata, ia memutar berjongkok dan berhenti di lengan kanan Hinata. "Kau terluka..!" pria itu menunjuk lengan Hinata dengan tatapan histeris.

Hinata menatap dengan tatapan aneh, satu kata terlintas di fikirannya 'Idiot' fikir Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..!" jawab Hinata, "Siapa kau...?" tanya Hinata menanyakan nama pria aneh tersebut.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, dan semakin lebar karena terdapat gambaran merah memanjang di bibirnya (Joker) wajah putih karena make up semakin berkesan aneh menurut Hinata, "perkenalkan Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto melepas topinya lalu membungkuk memberi salam.

"Kau, Nona Hinata..?" tanya Naruto setelah mengibas topinya dari debu lalu mengenakannya kembali.

"Iya," jawab Hinata mantap.

"Kalau begitu..." Naruto memutuskan ucapannya, "LARI...!" tangan Naruto menarik tangan Hinata membawanya ikut lari, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi terus memegangi topi tinggi miliknya agar tak jatuh terkena angin.

"Kyyaa..." Hinata berteriak karena mahluk besar itu masih saja mengejar.

"Pegang pundakku erat-erat Nona," Naruto menyeringai tajam, Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Dengan cekatan Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala Bridal style.

Naruto berlari dengan kencang, dua kali lebih cepat dari tadi. Hanya dengan hitungan menit mereka telah tiba di tempat yang berbeda.

Tempat ini jauh lebih indah dari tempat tadi, buntalan awan berwarna pink keputih-putihan bagaikan permen kapas menghias langit berwarna lembut.

Permen-permen lolipop raksaksa berjejer di sepanjang jalan, semua terasa bagaian berada di dalam toko - pohon di sekeliling pun berbuah permen.

"Aku bermimpi," Gumang Hinata takjub akan pemandangan yang begitu indah.

"Kau tidak bermimpi Nona," ucap Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang hanya beberapa centi.

Hinata menyadari kalau dirinya masih berada di gendongan Naruto, memberontak ingin turun "Turunkan aku..!" Kata Hinata.

"Tidak, aku akan menurunkan mu jika sudah sampai di rumah, aku harus melayani tamu dengan sebaik-baiknya.."

Naruto menurunkan Hinata di ruangan yang di penuhi oleh permen, kue, dan makanan manis lainnya. "Selamat datang di gubuk kecil kami Nona Hinata." Naruto membungkuk sekali lagi memberi hormat.

Hinata membalas dengan senyuman, ia membungkuk mengangkat sedikir rok nya.

.

.

.

"Sial.. dia sudah kabur.." pria berambut putih klimis menyabit gerbang masuk secara berutal. "Seharusnya aku tak meremehkan bocah Hyper aktif itu," melangkah menuju kuda.

"Aku yakin anak itu ada di tempat Naruto sekarang."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Weleh..? apakah ini berbeda..? sepertinya masih sama..!_

_Gomen kalau mengecewakan._

_Jangan lupa **Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata In Wonderland**

**[Chapter 3]**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Vinara 28**

**Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre : Fantasi**

**Rate : T**

* * *

**_Warning: OOC, Abal, Terinspirasi dari film Alice In Wonderland, Tanda baca acak-acakan, No EYD, Typos' di mana-mana._**

* * *

Hinata menatap cermin di hadapannya, ia tengah mencoba gaun yang di berikan oleh Naruto. "Imut sekali.." pekik Hinata, ia gemas melihat pantulannya, ia merasa bagaikan di negri dongeng dengan memakai gaun super imut dan lucu.

Gaun berwarna merah marun berlengan pendek dengan kirutan dan berbagai renda menghiasi, rok pendek selutut mekar berpuring tebal, terlihat semakin lucu dengan bando senada menghias rambut Hinata.

"Bagaimana gaunnya..?" tanya Naruto di ambang pintu kamar, "cantik..!" Jawab Hinata, ia masih saja memutar-mutar melihat tiap lengkuk tubuhnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto..?" tanya Hinata, ia berbalik menatap Naruto. Tangan Hinata menarik kedua sudut rok agar terlihat semakin mengembang. "Cantik..!" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Wah..wah.. ternyata tamu kita sudah datang."

Naruto berbalik menatap arah sumber suara, "Ero sennin kau kemana saja..? " Naruto berjalan menuju Jiraya.

"Ha..Ha.. mau bagaimana lagi, tadi ada wanita cantik yang sedang mandi di sungai..!"

"Dasar Mesum.. Kenapa Kau pergi sendiri..!" Teriak Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

Hinata menatap kedua jenis sepecies yang sama itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Salah siapa kau pergi saat mendengar Hinata akan datang," Balas Jiraya tak kalah kerasnya.

"Eh..? Jadi kalian sudah mengetahui kalau aku akan datang ke tempat aneh ini." Tanya Hinata mendekat, lalu duduk di meja yang di penuhi dengan makanan manis.

Mereka duduk di meja makan dan mulai menjelaskan siapa Hinata. "Tentu saja kami tau kau akan datang, Kau adalah anak yang di ramalkan akan membunuh penguasa kegelapan," Terang Jiraya.

"Ramalan..? Siapa penguasa kegelapan..? kenapa aku harus membunuhnya..?" tanya Hinata semakin bingung. Sementara Naruto hanya sibuk memainkan topi tingginya dengan konyol.

"Namanya Madara, Dia adalah orang yang telah mengambil hampir sebagian negeri ini, dulu negeri ini sangat makmur dan indah. Tapi semua itu telah lenyap saat orang berhati dingin itu menyerang kerajaan Ratu Tsunade.."

"Siapa Ratu Tsunade..?"

"Dia, Ratu kami. Orang bijaksana yang memimpin negri ini, hanya saja saat ini dia berada di bawah tekanan kekuasaan Madara. Ramalan kuno menyatakan akan ada seorang Gadis yang akan mengalahkan kegelapan, ia akan membawa warna baru pada negri ini, dan Gadis dalam ramalan itu kau Hinata." Jiraya menatap Hinata, ia menilai apakah Gadis ini benar-benar mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Madara.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak mungkin, sepanjang perjalanan kesini aku tak melihat sesuatu yang kau katakan, semuanya masih indah. Kau hanya berdongeng kan..?"

Jiraya menghela nafas, ia tau pasti hal ini akan terjadi, "Naruto, dia dulu pengawal Ratu Tsunade, dia hidup bahagia bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya." Jiraya memotong ucapannya karena tak sanggup bicara.

"Kau pernah merasa sendirian di dunia ini..?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata menunduk, tangannya menggenggam kalung Liontin di lehernya "Pernah," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Rasa kesendirian itu akan lebih menyakitkan saat kau pernah merasakan indahnya kebersamaan." Masih dengan kesibukan memainkan topi, Naruto menjawab dengan santai.

"Semua keluarga dan sahabat Naruto di bunuh tepat di depan matanya. Hanya beberapa yang selamat termasuk ratu Tsunade, kini mereka bersembunyi di suatu tempat menunggu dan mengatur strategi untuk menyerang. Saat Naruto mengetahui tentang ramalan itu, ia keluar dari tempat persembunyian untuk mencari keberadaan mu." Jiraya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan iba.

"Tapi aku bukan pembunuh.." Hinata melangkah mundur, menampik semua hal yang harus ia lakukan, "Aku bukan pembunuh, jangan suruh aku untuk membunuh.."

"TAPI KAU HARUS MEMBUNUH.." Naruto berteriak sambil menggeprak meja.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membunuh..? aku tidak pernah membunuh sebelumnya..! aku bukan anak yang ada di ramalan itu, kalian salah orang, maaf.." Hinata berbalik mencoba untuk lari, tapi tangannya telah di genggam oleh Naruto.

"Kau harus membunuh, apa kau tidak merasakan tangis arwah korban kebengisan Madara..? begitu banyak nyawa melayang karena dia..? begitu banyak darah yang mengalir di ujung pedangnya..? satu nyawa tak apa melayang karena dia memang pantas untuk di bunuh. Jadi aku mohon, bunuh dia..!"

"Tapi-.."

Jiraya dan Naruto terdiam, memfokuskan indra pendengaran mereka, ada suara kuda mendekat.

"Dia datang.." ucap Jiraya yakin.

"Siapa..?" tanya Hinata panic. "ayo cepat lari, kalau kau masih mau selamat.." Tangan Naruto yang masih menggandeng Hinata langsung di tarik.

"Lari kemana..?"

Door.. dorr.. suara gebrakan pintu sangat keras membuat mereka terkejut. "Cepat pergi, biar dia aku yang tangani," Bisik Jiraya.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, menarik Hinata ke arah pintu rahasia, pintu ruang bawah tanah yang berada di pojok ruangan tertutup oleh keset. Pintu itu terhubung ke jalan keluar. Hinata dan Naruto dengan sangat hati-hati mengendap-ngendap menghindari tatapan para penjaga.

"Di mana dia..?"

"Dia siapa Hidan...?" jawab Jiraya dengan santai, ia masih saja duduk di meja makan yang di penuhi dengan kue.

"Gadis itu di mana..?" teriak Hindan, ia mencengkram kerah Jiraya hingga tatapannya hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"Gadis apa?, kau tak melihat tak ada seorang gadis di sini..?" Jiraya menyeringai menantang Hidan.

Mata Hidan metap di sekitar, sepi tak ada siapapun.

Poofftt.. "Kau salah masuk rumah, Tuan.." tiba-tiba katak besar perwarna orange kemerah-merahan muncul di hadapan Hidan.

"Dimana mereka..?" pertanyaan berbeda keluar dari bibir Hidan. Tangan Hidan memberi kode agar beberapa pasukannya masuk ke gubuk kecil milik Jiraya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tdak tidak tau siapa yang kau maksud,"

Hidan mengepalkan tangannya geram, "Tangkap mereka." Perintah Hidan pada prajuritnya.

Jiraya hanya pasrah saat beberapa pasukan memborgol tangannya 'Kau akan lihat, kejayaan Madara akan segera lenyap,' Fikir Jiraya.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto berlari menyusuri hutan, kali ini hutan yang sangat berbeda, hutan yang di selimuti oleh aura kegelapan, semua pohon mati , bau anyir di mana-mana. Langit begitu gelap hingga semua terasa gelap pula.

"Naruto, tempat apa ini..?" tanya Hinata di sela-sela langkah nya, "Ini lah yang di sebut hutan kegelapan Hinata, daerah ini sudah di kuasai oleh Madara." Jawab Naruto masih menarik Hinata untuk berlari.

Aaaaaggggrrttt.. jeritan-jeritan ngeri menyelimuti langkah mereka, jeritan rasa sakit, minta tolong dan jeritan kesengsaraan terasa begitu kental. "Suara apa itu..?" tanya Hinata, bulu kuduk nya berdiri saat ia melihat berbagai pasang mata menatap nya dari kegelapan.

"Tutup telingamu, mereka hanya menakutimu saja," ujar Naruto, ia berhenti berlari dan membuat Hinata harus menghentikan langkahnya juga "Kenapa berhenti..?" tanya Hinata menatap Naruto, tapi pandangan Naruto kosong kedepan.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san..?" Gumang Naruto, ia melihat ada sepasang bayangan berdiri melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto lalu bayangan itu berjalan menjauh. "Jangan pergi..." teriak Naruto, ia berlari mengejar bayangan tersebut.

Hinata mencoba mengejar Naruto, ia tak melihat apa yang di lihat Naruto, tapi Hinata tau apa yang terjadi, "Naruto.. Buka matamu.." tangan Hinata meraih lengan Naruto dan memeluknya lembut "Buka matamu.." pinta Hinata.

Perlahan bayangan tersebut menghilang tersapu angin "Tou-san, Kaa-san.." kini Naruto tersadar, ia menangis di pelukan Hinata. Rasa sakit yang dulu pernah di lupakan kini menyesak kembali, bayangan tentang bagaiamana ia melihat orang tuanya di bunuh kini berputar di otak Naruto.

"Sudah merasa tenang sekarang..?" Tanya Hinata. Mereka saat ini tengah berbaring di hamparan rumput menatap langit yang begitu gelap tanpa bintang.

Naruto hanya diam, tatapannya masih lurus ke langit "Apa kau yakin tidak akan membunuh Madara..?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tau," Hinata membalik posisi tidurnya menjadi memunggungi Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya jika kau tidak mampu," ujar Naruto. Hinata berbalik kembali menatap Naruto, ia melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-gigi yang berjajar rapih.

"Naruto.?" Gumang Hinata. "Biar aku yang membunuhnya," balas Naruto masih tetap tersenyum, "Aku tak akan membiarkan seorang gadis membunuh.." lanjut Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum lega karena ia tak harus membunuh, matanya masih saja terus melekat menatap wajah Naruto yang super putih dengan coretan merah di bibirnya. 'Seperti apa wajahmu jika tanpa make up..?' entah kenapa terbesit pertanyaan tersebut saat melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Dia masih mengejar..!" sentak Naruto terduduk sambil memperhatikan di sekeliling.

"Siapa..?" tanya Hinata masih belum merespon apapun "Siapa Naruto..?" ulang Hinata.

"Dia, bawahan Madara, pasti dia sudah mendengar kau datang, maka dari itu mereka mengejarmu..!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan pose waspada.

"Semakin mendekat..!" telinga Naruto terus saja membaca suara gerakan kuda yang mendekat, "Ayo lari," tenpa fikir panjang Naruto menarik Hinata untuk berlari.

"Kenapa dia ingin menangkapku..?" tanya Hinata.

"Bodoh, tentu saja untuk membunuhmu..!" jawab Naruto mempercepat gerak langkahnya, "Tidak bisa, tetap tidak bisa. Pasti akan terkejar..!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat "Pasti akan terkejar," Gumang Naruto.

"lalu kita harus bersembunyi di mana..?" Hinata terlihat semakin takut.

"Bukan kita, tapi kau..!" Naruto mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya dengan gerakan kilat memasukan benda tersebut ke mulut Hinata.

"Apa ini..?" tanya Hinata, sebelum pertanyaan Hinata di jawab tubuh Hinata sudah menyusut sangat kecil hingga bisa di genggam oleh Naruto. Baju yang tadi di kenakan Hinata kini tergeletak karena terlalu besar untuk ukuran Hinata saat ini.

Naruto menyobek gaun Hinata, dengan tangan lihai nya ia menyulap kain tersebut sebagai gaun kecil. "Paka Ini..!" Sodor Naruto pada Hinata yang masih bersembunyi di tumpukan gaunnya.

Setelah Hinata memakai gaun yang di buat Naruto, Hinata di angkat masuk ke dalam saku baju Naruto, dan melanjutkan lari setelah menyingkirkan gaun Hinata yang tergeletak agar tak di ketahui jejaknya.

"Apakah masih akan terkejar..?" Tanya Hinata, ia begitu kesulitan berbicara karena terpaan angin yang begitu besar menerpa wajahnya.

"Sepertinya masih terkejar." Naruto berhenti berlari karena di hadapannya saat ini adalah sungai. Ia tak mungkin menyebranginya. "Maaf Hinata, sepertinya batasku hanya sampai sini." Tutur Naruto ambigu.

Hinata hanya terdiam dengan seribu ketakutannya. "Naruto..?" gumang Hinata lirih, sangat lirih.

Naruto menggenggam Hinata lalu di naikkan di atas topi tinggi miliknya, "Pegangan yang erat..!" perintah Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan..? kkkyyaaa..." Teriak Hinata saat Naruto melempar topinya menyebrang sungai.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan jalan mu.." Gumang Naruto menunduk, lalu berbalik menantang Hidan yang sudah hampir mendekatinya.

BBRRUUGGHH.. topi Naruto menghantam tanah mambuat Hinata harus merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit. Ia terbaring di hamparan rumput yang kini menjadi begitu besar bagi Hinata. "Naruto.." tutur Hinata khawatir. Mata Hinata menarawang ke tempat di mana Naruto berdiri tapi di sana hanya ada kegelapan, semua gelap bahkan ia tak mampu melihat di sekeliling.

"Naruto..?" Kini Hinata sudah berdiri, gaun yang dililit dengan sederhana membalut tubuhnya. "Apa kau bisa selamat Naruto..?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

_[Hinata POV]_

Aku takut, aku sangat takut, aku merasa sendiri di tempat aneh yang mengerikan ini, hanya kegelapan malam menyelimuti kesendirianku. 'Naruto..? apa kau baik-baik saja..?' sedari tadi pertanyaan tentang keadaan naruto terus saja menguasai fikiranku.

Langit tak berbintang semakin membuat ku merasa sendiri. AAAAUUUUUUUHHHHGGG.. longlongan anjing mengagetkan ku, ini tak aman tempat ini begitu berbahaya, apa lagi dengan ukuran tubuh ku saat ini.

Aku berlari menuju topi Naruto lalu bersembunyi di dalam nya menunggu pagi tiba. Mimpi apa ini..? aku tidak mau bermimpi seperti ini, aku ingin bangun "Aku ingin bangun.. hiks.." air mata mengalir di pipiku, "Aku ingin pulang.. hiks.. Tou-san.. hiks.. aku merindukanmu.." Ku meringkuk memeluk lututku.

Aku memang selalu merasa kesepian, tapi aku tak pernah merasa begitu sangat kesepian seperti saat ini, benar kata Naruto Rasa kesendirian itu akan lebih menyakitkan saat kau pernah merasakan indahnya kebersamaan, dan entah sejak kapan aku merasakan rasa kebersamaan itu. "Aku harap kau tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mu Naruto..!"

_[End Hinata POV]_

.

.

_[Normal POV]_

.

.

.

BBUUAAGGHH... "Dimana kau sembunyikan anak itu..?" sebuah papan kayu menghantam wajah Naruto. Tangan dan kaki Naruto di ikat dengan rantai besi seperti tahanan berbahaya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan menatap seorang pria sangar dengan berbagai perchingan di wajahnya. "Kenapa..? kalian takut dengan anak itu..?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai mengejek.

"Katakan..!" BBYYUURR.. Pain menyiram tubuh Naruto dengan seember air lalu mulai memukulinya lagi. Kulit tan kecoklatan yang penuh lebam menghias tubuh Naruto. "Tidak akan..!" Jawab Naruto dan kembali terkekeh dengan tawa konyolnya.

"kau akan segera di eksekusi besok..!" tutur Pain setelah puas menyiksa Naruto. Ia keluar meninggalkan Naruto di dalam penjara yang begitu kotor dan sempit.

Naruto menunduk, tengannya terentang di rantai. "Maaf Hinata, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu, dan sepertinya hanya kamu yang mampu membunuh Madara."

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan melewati rumput-rumput yang begitu tinggi dan besar, gerak langkah Hinata terbatas karena ukurannya saat ini. Setelah perjalanan panjang dan memakan waktu lama Hinata melihat sebuah castile menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Itu dia castile kegelapan," Gumang Hinata, ia berlari sekuat tenaga, meski terlihat dekat tapi itu sangat jauh bagi Hinata.

Hinata berjalan menyusup dari pinggir tembok pagar, menyelinap sebisa mungkin hingga kini ia sudah ada di halaman castile, mata Hinata tak henti-hentinya menyusuri sekitar, pemandangan begitu indah di penuhi bunga mawar di taman, para pengawal dan prajurit berjejer rapih di sepanjang castile. Tapi mata Hinata berhenti saat melihat keramaian di sudut castile.

Dengan rasa penasaran Hinata berjalan kesana, ia menatap seorang pria berkulit tan dan berambut blonde tengah berbaring di tiang pancung. Sebuah besi panjang dan tajam menggantung di atas tiang tersebut, siap untuk memenggal kepala.

Dada hinata terasa sesak saat dengan jelas melihat senyuman pria tersebut "Naruto," Gumang Hinata, ia yakin kalau pria yang ada di hadapannya adalah Naruto.

Ekspresi dan senyuman lepas itu tak luntur meski Naruto tak memakai make up untuk menutupi bentuk wajah aslinya, tampan, mempesona, tapi semua itu percuman di sadari Hinata bahwasannya saat ini nyawa Naruto tengah berada di ujung tanduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_gome kalau jelek.. jangan lupa mampir ke kolom **REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hinata In Wonderland_**

**_[Chapter 4]_**

**_Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto_**

**_Author : Vinara 28_**

**_Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H._**

**_Genre : Fantasi_**

**_Rate : T_**

* * *

**_Warning: OOC, Abal, Terinspirasi dari film Alice In Wonderland, Tanda baca acak-acakan, No EYD, Typos' di mana-mana._**

* * *

Hinata mencoba untuk mendekat dan berteriak "Hentikan." Hinata menoleh menatap asal suara yang seharusnya ia teriakan. Pria tinggi tegap aura penuh kegeapan, rambut Hitam kebiruan, di tambah dengan tatapan tajam berwarna merah.

Hinata tersentak menatap sosok itu, ia mundur sebisa mungkin untuk bersembunyi di antara daun kering. "Sa-Sasuke..?" Gumang Hinata menatap pria yang tengah terjongkok di hadapan Naruto sambil mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan pandangan tajam.

"Tak ku sangka mereka bisa menangap mu..?" Tutur Sasuke dingin, "Pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu sehingga kau rela untuk di tangkap..?" tanya nya lagi seraya melempar dagu Naruto kasar.

"Kenapa..? apa kau juga takut pada 'Nya'..?" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman mengejek nya. Ia mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada tepat di atasnya.

"Ch.. kau tidak tau apa-apa, sebaiknya kau diam jika kau tidak mau mati..!" Sasuke berjalan menjauh "Pindahkan dia di ruang bawah tanah, dan katakan pada Kakek, bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sekarang menjadi tahanan pribadiku." Tutur Sasuke pada salah satu prajurit.

"Ta-Tapi..?" sela sang prajurit. "Jika kau tidak melaksanakan nya, maka kau yang akan ku Pancung." Dengan patuhnya, prajurit itu menarik Naruto menuju penjara bawah tanah.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, dan berlalu meniggalkan tempat eksekusi 'Dengan begini rencanaku akan berjalan dengan lancar.' Fikir Sasuke.

Sementara Hinata berjalan mengendap-ngendap mengikuti Sasuke, tapi sepertinya percuma saja, langkah Sasuke lebih lebar dan lebh cepat dari pada langkah nya saat ini. Hinata mengambil nafas dan bersandar sebentar di salah satu dahan bunga.

Istirahat Hinata terusik saat ada segerombolan Anjing menggong-gong di dekatnya dengan memamerkan gigi taring dan air liur yang terus menetes, "A-Anjing p-pintar.. Ja-jangan ma-makan aku...?" ucap Hinata ketakutan. Ia berlari dari kejaran Anjing, berlari dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha agar tidak terkejar. Akan tetapi Hinata harus ingat ukuran tubuhnya saat ini, ia tak mungkin bisa berlari kencang.

"Kkyyaaa..." teriak Hinata histeris saat wajahnya sudah berada di hadapan mulut Anjing yang menganga siap menerkam. Hembusan udara panas yang berasal dari mulut Anjing tersebut langsung menerpa wajah Hinata.

"Stop Dog. Get out..!" Semua Anjing berukuran besar yang berasal dari ras Bulldog tersebut berlari terpontang-panting, menerima perintah dari sang majikan. "Kau tidak apa-apa..?"

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya, memberanikan diri menatap asal suara tersebut. Lagi-lagi Hinata tersentak hingga tersungkur jatuh. "I-Iya, a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa..!" jawab Hinata tergagap.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh misteri, "Di luar sini terlalu berbahaya untuk mu, sebaiknya kau ikut dengan ku..!" tutur Sasuke dingin, dan tanpa permisi langsung menggenggam tubuh Hinata. Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa kau pernah mengenalku sebelumnya..?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke menurunkan nya di atas meja, Hinata sangat penasaran apakah Sasuke yang ini sama seperti Sasuke yang ia temui sebelumnya (Di dunia nyata)

"Menurut mu..?" jawab Sasuke ambigu, seraya memilih-milih sesuatu yang berada di rak yang di penuhi dengan benda-benda aneh. "Makan ini, kau akan kembali ke ukuran mu seperti semula," Sasuke melemparkan biskuit kecil yang ia ambil dari toples.

Hinata sangat senang karena bisa kembali ke ukuran semula dan tak butuh banyak tenaga untuk berjalan. Tapi ia tak jadi mengigit biskuit tersebut saat mengingat apa yang akan terjadi. "Kenapa..?" tanya Sasuke, melihat wajah Hinata berubah jadi masam. "Apa kau tidak punya baju untuk ku..? em.. dan apa kenapa kau terus berada di situ..?"

Sasuke mengerti apa yang di maksud Hinata, "Pakai saja pakaian ku," Gumang Sasuke dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata di kamar.

Hinata memilih-milih baju yang tergantung di lemari Sasuke, setelah memakan biskut tersebut dan kembali ke ukuran semula. "Tidak ada yang bagus," gumag Hinata melihat semua baju yang tergantung memiliki warna dan motif hampir sama. Ia menyambar baju putih kebiruan dengan celana Hitam yang di lengkapi dengan rompi besi pelindung yang menutupi badan dan pundaknya, di tambah besi elastis yang terpisah untuk melindungi siku dan lengan. (mirip dengan baju Prajurit castile, tapi lebih fashionista). Sepatu both besi juga ia kenakan untuk melengkapi kostumnya.

"Baju apa ini..?" gumang Hinata, ia menatap aneh pada pantulan di kaca. Ia menyingkap pony dan semua rambutnya, mengikat tinggi hingga tak ada yang tersisa "Sempurna," ujah Hinata setelah mengikat rambutnya.

"Apa sudah selesai..?" Tanya Sasuke dari luar kamar "Iya," jawab Hinata singkat. Sasuke berjalan masuk sambil melihat Hinata dengan pandangan menila. "Kenapa..?" tanya Hinata, merasa risih karena terus di tatap dari bawah ke atas.

"Kau jadi mirip dengan pria," Tutur Sasuke menilai penampilan Hinata. "Benarkah..?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah lemari lain nya dan menyambar topi besi yang lebih mirip dengan pelindung kepala besi milik prajutit. "Pakai ini, untuk menutupi wajah manismu," tutur Sasuke melempar topi tersebut.

Hinata menangkap nya, lalu melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya "Kenapa..?" tanya Hinata "Siapa kau..? Kenapa kau membantuku..?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau mulai mengakui keberadaan dunia ini..?" balas Sasuke dengan berbalik bertanya.

Hinata hanya diam memikirkan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ini bukan mimpi," ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata tersentak.

_'Apa Sasuke yang ini adalah-..'_ Hinata tak sanggum mengira-ngira "Bangunlah, dan sadarlah. Karena ini bukan mimpi." Lanjut Sasuke.

.

.

"Hey.. keluarkan aku dari sini..!" teriak Naruto dari balik jeruji. Tubuh penuh lebab dan basah karena keringat menegaskan bahwa ia telah menjalani penyiksaan yang berat. "Berengsek.. keluarkan aku dari sini..!" Naruto menendang jeruji besi penjara, tapi percumah saja karena usahanya sia-sia.

Naruto tersungkur di sudut dinding penjara, di temani dengan tikus-tikus berukuran besar yang tengah mengendap-ngendap mencuri sisa makanan. "AAAGGRRHHH.." teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Tenang lah Naruto, semua akan berjalan sesuai yang diramalkan" Suara menggema di penjuru ruangan membuat Naruto tercengang "Ero Sennin," gumang Naruto, ia mengenali pemilik suara itu.

"Di mana kau..?" tutur nya, menelusuri setiap sudut penjara bawah tanah yang gelap.

"Aku ada di sini bocah." Jawab Jiraiya seraya mengulurkan tangan menarik rambut Blonde Naruto dari sela penjara. "Ero sennin.." Teriak Naruto kegirangan, dan meraih tangan Jiraiya.

Penjara Naruto dan Jiraiya bersebelahan dan hanya di batasi oleh jeruji besi. "Kau tidak apa-apa Ero sennin?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Khe.. kau mengkhawatirkan ku bocah?" ledek Jiraiya membuat Naruto salah tingkah. "Tidak, siapa juga yang khawatir? Aku hanya bertanya? Apa salahnya?" Naruto membuang muka dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau bohong Naruto, lihatlah muka mu memerah?," Ujar Gamabunta, muncul di depan Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Huuaa.. Kau mengagetkan ku saja," Teriak Naruto kaget "Eh?, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto setelah reda dari keterkejutan.

"Tentusaja dia menemaniku," Jawab Jiraiya terkekeh.

Naruto menatap Gamabunta dan Jiraiya secara bersamaan, meloading sesuatu yang terlihat janggal. "ERO SENNIN, APA YANG KAU RENCANAKAN?" teriak Naruto setelah benar-benar tersadar.

"Heh? Kau ini kenapa Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya santai sambil bersandar di tembok penjara dan menggigit ujung jerami yang ia temukan di lantai.

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh Ero Sennin. Kau bisa keluar dari penjara sialan ini dengan mudah kan? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan nya? Kau malah bersantai-santai di sini? Apa sebenarnya yang kau nginkan?." Teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mencengkram jeruji pembatas penjara antara ia dan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menyeringai dengan mata terpejam. "Dan kau, Gamabunta..! kau bisa menghilang kan? Kenapa kau tidak menghilang dan membantu Hinata?" kali ini Naruto menunjuk Gamabunta yang ada di sebelah nya.

"Aku hanya bergerak jika di beri perintah dengan tuan ku." Tutur Gamabunta lalu menghilang dan muncul lagi di dalam penjara Jiraiya.

"ERO SENNIN.. KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI? APA KAU TAK INGIN MEMBANTU HINAT-.."

"Biarkan dia menemukan jalan nya sendiri. Takdir nya sudah tertulis dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa merubah takdir tersebut. Biarkan dia menemukan takdir nya."

"Ta-tapi?"

"Ada saat nya kita membantu nya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, dia harus menemukan jati dirinya sebelum dia berhadapan dengan Madara."

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke dan Hinata berhenti berjalan di lorong castile saat mendengar suara berat di belakang mereka.

Sasuke berbalik dan menghadap sosok itu "Ya, Kakek?" jawab Sasuke. Sementara Hinata masih tetap pada posisi nya, membelakangi Madara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto? Kenapa kau membebaskan nya?" suara yang dingin dan di penuhi dengan kebencian membuat Hinata merinding.

"Hn, Naruto?, Bukan kah aku sudah mengatakan nya? Dia ku jadikan tahanan pribadi ku..! jadi biarkan aku yang menista nya..!" Sasuke menyeringai mata yang tadi nya hitam kini berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Apa kau tau resiko apa yang akan kau tanggung jika Naruto sampai kabur?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia kabur. Terlebih lagi jika ada orang yang membawa nya pergi. Aku punya dendam dengan nya, karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang membunuh nya, kecuali aku. Setelah itu aku akan meletak kan kepala Naruto di depan Castile ini. Agar semua orang tau, tidak ada yang boleh main-main pada klan Uchiha."

DEG.. 'Na-Naruto?' Hati Hinata terlonjak saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati dengan sia-sia..! tapi bagaimana caraku untuk menolong mu?'

"Bagus..! lakukan hal itu," Madara tersenyum puas, cucu yang dari dulu di besarkan nya kini telah benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok dirinya.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali berbalik dan membawa Hinata pergi.

"Tunggu." Suara Madara membuat mereka berhenti terdiam tanpa menoleh. "Siapa pria yang kau bawa Sasuke?"

_'Pria?'_ Dengan berhiaskan seulas senyum Sasuke berbalik sambil membawa Hinata untuk berhadapan dengan Madara lebih dekat lagi.

"Namanya Hi.. Hikaru. Dia salah satu kesatria dari Negri Suna." Ujar Sasuke dengan pembawaan intonasi yang santai.

Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh tanya, sebelum menunduk memperkenalkan diri, mengacuhkan pemikiran singkat tentang Sasuke. "Kami sedang banyak urusan, jadi kami tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama di sini," Sasuke menarik Hinata kembali berjalan ke lorong koridor.

Dengan erat tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Berjalan menjauh dari tatapan maut sang raja kegelapan. Hinata merasa penasaran dengan Madara dan secara ragu Hinata menoleh mengintip sedikit. Tatapan tajam mengintrupsi gelagat Hinata membuat Hinata tersentak dan kembali menunduk, berjalan beriringan di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kesatria suna..? dia terlihat terlalu lembek untuk seorang kesatria."

.

.

"Sasuke-san."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Hinata dan Sasuke masih berjalan di lorong-lorong berdinding bata merah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata "Kenapa aku menolong mu? Karena kau hanya sebuah umpan."

"U-umpan? Umpan apa?." Hinata tergelagap takut.

"Tidak perlu takut, kau akan aman bersama ku, karena sasaran utamaku bukan dirimu." Kembali berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berfikir sebelum kembali mengekor Sasuke.

"Apa sasaran mu itu Naruto.?" Dengan ragu Hinata menanyakan hal itu, tapi Sasuke hanya terkekeh tanpa menjawab.

"Hmm.. ada mata-mata rupanya." Sesosok mahluk setengah hitam dan setengah putih berbalut cangkang kelopak tumbuhan karnivora muncul dari permukaan dinding batu bata.

"Permainan ini pasti akan semakin seru," Ujar nya sebelum kembali menghilang masuk ke dalam tembok tersebut.

.

.

"Rupanya begitu, Hn.. jadi bocah itu sudah berani main-main dengan ku." Madara mendekap kedua tangan nya di depan dada, salah satu kaki menompang pada kaki yang lain. Bersandar di sandaran singgasana kebesaran nya. Madaran menyeringai sedikit kesal, tapi amarahnya harus di tahan karena sesuatu yang besar sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"Itu lah yang ku dengar sedari tadi Tuan." Mahluk yang menyerupai tanaman karnivora menghadap Madara menyampaikan informasi yang telah ia tangkap.

"Panggilkan anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Ada tugas yang harus kalian lakukan Hari ini." Ujar Madara memerintah Zetsu untuk memanggil anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama semua anggota Akatsuki berjejer di depan Madara. Raut wajah serius yang haus akan darah menghias indah di wajah mereka.

"Tangkap bocah yang tengah bersama Sasuke, hidup atau mati. Karena bocah itu adalah, bocah yang di ramalkan pada ramalan kuno."

Semua mata tersentak dan saling pandang, anak yang di ramalkan bisa membunuh Madara telah datang dan sekarang berada di dalam castile, perasaan takut dan ragu menyelip di benak mereka. Meski mereka yakin akan kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

"CEPAT LAKUKAN SEKARANG." Teriak Madara mengagetkan mereka. Dengan cepat Akatsuki mengangguk lalu menghilang menuju tempat di mana Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang berada.

.

.

"Sebaik nya kau pergi dari sini, sebelum ada yang tau siapa kau sebenarnya." Ujar Sasuke saat kluar dari pintu utama.

Hinata menunduk , "Maaf, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan sebelum keluar dari tempat ini." Jawab Hinata ragu, jari-jemarinya saling terpaut erat gemetar karena sedikit takut.

"Hn.. Aku sudah mengingatkan mu, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu pada mu."

"Rupanya ini bocah yang ramalkan akan membunuh Madara?"

Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh secara bersamaan, melihat ke sepuluh kesatria andalan Madara berdiri tegak di penuhi aura membunuh.

Hinata tidak tau siapa mereka, tapi ia tahu bahwa saat ini drinya dalam masalah besar. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Tanya Hinata di dalam hati.

"Aku kira dia Kuat, ternyata terlihat begitu lembek," pria berambut pirang mengangkat tangan nya, tak lama kemudia muncul tongkat-tongkat besi terbang mengelilinginnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat tongkat-tongkat panjang tersebut terbang mengikuti gerakan tangan Pain, menuju tubuh Hinata membentuk penjara dengan ujung tongkat berbentuk runcing di bgian atas.

Hinata terpatung ketakutan saat ujung-ujung tongkat itu hampir saja mengkoyak tubuh nya. Kekagetan nya tak ahnya itu, kini kaki-kaki Hinata terlilit tumbuhan rambat yang muncul dari tanah. Melilit kaki lalu tubuh Hinata sampai-sampai Hinata tidak bisa bernafas. "Sa-Shu-Khe.. to-lhong.. Agghhrr.." dara segar muncrat dari mulut Hinata saat lilitan itu semakin kencang.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam menutup matanya sambil berfikir. Rintihan minta tolong dari Hinata pun tak di gubris oleh nya. _'Kau fikir aku akan menolong_ _mu?,'_ kelopak mata Sasuke membuka menampilkan iris mata merah darah.

Tangan Sasuke merentang ke depan bersiap untuk meluncurkan serangan. Hinata yang melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke, menjadi sangat takut.

Sasuke menyeringai tajam saat telapak tangan nya mengeluarkan berkas cahaya._ 'Bersiap lah Hinata.'_

_'Sasuke...'_

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
